Computer systems generally include multiple agents, such as microprocessors, storage devices, display devices, etc., which are interconnected via a system bus. The system bus operates to transfer address, data and control signals between these agents. Certain computer systems employ multiple busses, in which various agents are coupled to one or more busses. Typically, each agent is coupled to a single bus.
Bus bridges are often utilized in multiple-bus systems to connect the busses and thereby allow agents coupled to one type of bus to access agents coupled to another type of bus. The function of the bus bridge typically involves transferring commands between two busses. The commands (e.g., read or write commands) transferred by the bus bridge often have data associated with them which require buffering.